parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Doofenshmirtz
The Little Mermaid Version Style Cast * Princess Ariel - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) * Prince Eric - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Flounder - Young & Teenage Dory (Finding Dory) * Sebastian - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Scuttle - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * King Triton - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) * Ursula - Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) * Flotsam & Jetsam - Mei Ling(student) (Kun Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five), & Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Glut The Shark - The Prince (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Herald the seahorse - Perry Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) * Grimsby - Sinbad (Sinbad: The Lengend of the Seven Seas) * Carlotta the Maid - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) * Chef Louis - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) * Max the Sheepdog - Sam the Sheepdog (Looney Tunes) * Princess Ariel’s Sisters - Candace Gertrude-Flynn & Stacy Hirano (Phineas & Ferb), Samantha “Sam” Manson & Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom), and Trixie Tang & Veronica (The Fairly Oddparents) * The Priest - The Priest (Shrek) * Ursula as Vanessa - Paulina (Danny Phantom) * Mer folks - Phineas & Ferb (Phineas & Ferb w/ Friends, Family, and the Gang as Extras), The Griffin Family (Family Guy w/ the rest of the Gang as Extras), and The Smith Family (American Dad w/ the rest of the Gang as Extras) * People in town & wedding ship - Timmy Turner, Mr. & Mrs. Turner (The Fairly Oddparents w/ Friends & The Gang as Extras), Tucker Foley, (Danny Phantom w/ Jasmine “Jazz” Fenton as an Extra) * Seagulls - The Seagulls (Puffin Rock) * Whales - The Whales (Puffin Rock) * Sea Creatures - Tunafish (Finding Nemo, with Moonfish, School fish, lobsters, Crush & the other sea turtles, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Gill & the Tank Gang as Extras), the sea turtle (Puffin Rock w/ the seahorses, the shells, the dogfish, & the octopus as Extras), Bill The Lizard (Alice in Wonderland), and Hank (Finding Dory) * moon jellyfish - The Jellyfish (Finding Nemo) & (Puffin Rock) * Sailor men - The Sailor men (Sinbad: The Legend of the Seven Seas) * washerwoman - The Simpson Family (The Simpsons w/ the rest of the Gang) * Ducks - Oona & her family, (Puffin Rock w/ Chloe & her parents, and the puffins as Extras) * Turtles - The Turtles (Pocahontas) * Frogs - Frankie & The Dramatically Enhanced Frogs (Meet the Robinsons) * Cricets - The Grasshoppers (A Bug’s Life) * Bluebirds - Blue Tits, Golden Orioles, Greenfinches, and Robins (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) * Storks - Junior & Hunter (Storks) * Flamingos - The Flamingos (The Three Caballeros) * Pelicans - The Pelicans (Finding Nemo) * Lobsters - The Crabs (Puffin Rock) * Starfishes - The Starfishes (Puffin Rock) * Dolphins - The Dolphins (Puffin Rock) * Seals - Selkie & her mother (Puffin Rock w/ the other seals as Extras) Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Female Style